


Miedos

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, angust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sé que algo está mal desde el momento en que el avión aterriza. Una extraña sensación me oprime el pecho y me dificulta respirar; ¿acaso estaré enfermo? No lo creo, mi salud es buena, John cuida bastante bien de mi vehículo; es diferente, un presentimiento, uno malo, ¡tonterías! Seguramente era mi cerebro colapsando por el aburrimiento del viaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miedos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Sherlock, John Watson y otros.  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene Slash y angustia.

 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Miedos

Sé que algo está mal desde el momento en que el avión aterriza. Una extraña sensación me oprime el pecho y me dificulta respirar; ¿acaso estaré enfermo? No lo creo, mi salud es buena, John cuida bastante bien de mi vehículo; es diferente, un presentimiento, uno malo, ¡tonterías! Seguramente era mi cerebro colapsando por el aburrimiento del viaje.  
Tomo un taxi para regresar a casa. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero extrañaba la comida que la señora Hudson me prepara de vez en cuando, pero sobre todo, la compañía de John. Estaba ansioso por tocar mi violín, sentarme en mi sillón favorito, observando a John leyendo en el suyo. Al llegar al 221B de Baker Street, me enojo al descubrir que no hay nadie; la señora Hudson no se encuentra en su piso, ni John en el nuestro.  
Ya casi es media noche, en este momento John y la señora Hudson deberían de estar dormidos. Frunzo la boca posiblemente John estará compartiendo la cama de alguna de esas ordinarias mujeres con las que parece sentirse atraído, ¿es que no tiene suficiente con mi amistad?, ¿Por qué tiene que salir en citas?  
A pesar de saber que estoy solo, debo subir al cuarto de John.   
La habitación está en la oscuridad, no puedo ver nada en él, sólo sombras horribles. Frunzo el ceño, enojado conmigo mismo. Todas las señales me indicaban que no había nadie más ahí, aun así, sentía la absurda necesidad de comprobarlo.  
Enciendo la luz, el cuarto está vacío… ya lo sabía.  
Envió un mensaje a John, luego otro y otro; han pasado más de veinte minutos desde el primero. Frunzo el ceño, John no suele tardarse tanto en contestar, sin importar que estuviese teniendo sexo con alguna insípida mujer, él siempre respondía. Le marco a su celular, pero es aquella molesta grabación la que me responde; suspiro e intento nuevamente. Nada.  
Sopeso la posibilidad de irme a dormir, y aunque ya me he acomodado en el sofá, el sentimiento insistente no deja mi vientre. La inseguridad comienza a torturar mi mente. ¿Qué estará haciendo para que no me conteste el celular?  
Quizás esté en casa de su hermana, pero desecho la idea, John no tiene una buena relación con ella y si estuviese con Harry, me hubiese contestado alguno de los mensajes o atendido la llamada. Tal vez con Sarah.  
Me maldigo interiormente al darme cuenta que ya me encuentro en un taxi rumbo a la casa de esa mujer; no me agrada mucho; no es que tenga algo en contra de ella, pero no me agrada verla cerca de John.  
Finalmente llego al edificio donde Sarah vive, siento renuencia de verle la cara a esa mujer, pero no tengo ninguna opción. Ella podría saber dónde está John. Doy un largo suspiro, maldiciendo mí estupidez, si tuviera su número no tendría que estar ahí.  
Al llegar a la puerta, doy un largo suspiro. Bueno, ya estoy aquí. Oprimo el timbre. Grita acusadoramente, como si quisiera despertar a la vecindad entera. Unos momentos de silencio. Intento otra vez, pero nada. No hay nadie en la casa.  
Frunzo el ceño, comienzo a considerar la posibilidad de allanar la vivienda, sólo para asegurarme que John no se encuentra ahí, pero por alguna razón no lo hago.  
Dejo el lugar, pero ni bien mis pies tocan la acera de la calle; me asalta la dudad, sí John estuviese con Sarah, él me habría enviado un mensaje al celular. Gruño disgustado, cuando me doy cuenta que mis pasos me llevan en dirección a la casa de Lestrade. Cuando llego al lugar, ni siquiera bajo del taxi, porque el auto del Inspector no está en la acera y la única luz de la casa es la de la entrada está apagada; es obvio que no se encuentra.  
Me detengo en una esquina; hace dos cuadras que baje del taxi y me dispuse a caminar. Las luces bordean la oscuridad de la noche. Hay una última opción, antes de rendirme y esperar en casa, y aun cuando lo odio, no tengo más remedio; la sola idea de pedir ayuda a Mycroft hace que se me revuelva el estómago, pero es él guarda una estricta vigilancia sobre mí y John, si alguien sabe dónde se encuentra mi doctor, ese es mi hermano.   
La casa de Mycroft es grande y elegante del tipo victoriano que grita a voces la opulencia de su propietario. Toco el timbre sin importarme a quien pudiese despertar. Un par de minutos son necesarios antes de que alguien me atienda, la cara de una mujer soñolienta de edad madura me mira, cuestionándome. No le tomó importancia y la aparto para ingresar y dirigirme a la habitación de mi hermano sin importarme las réplicas de la mujer.  
Llegué al despacho de Mycroft y abrí la puerta de una patada, sobresaltándolo Mi hermano me miró entre sorprendido y molesto, pero tan sólo fueron unos segundos, pues inmediatamente fueron remplazadas por algo parecido a la pena, ¿pena?, ¿Mycroft?, ¡imposible!  
Alejó cualquier pensamiento inútil y me concentró en la razón de mi visita.  
—¿Dónde está John? —por alguna razón, él parece asustado por mi pregunta. De pronto, aquella sensación que me ha estado acosando se vuelve más fuerte y asfixiante. Mycroft se acerca a mí y me abraza.  
El miedo se vuelve incontrolable; me aparto de Mycroft bruscamente, como si de pronto, su toque me quemara.  
—¿Dónde está John? —repito y me maldigo por no poder evitar mostrar mis sentimientos. Mi hermano me mira con lástima, frunzo el ceño, eso hace que me moleste.  
—Ven conmigo.  
Me lleva a su auto (que extrañamente conduce él mismo), nos toma media hora llegar a nuestro destino, la casa de Harry Watson, la hermana de John; mi corazón se acelera, una voz extraña me dice que no entre, que dé media vuelta y me marche. Sacudo la cabeza por el pensamiento tan incoherente, tomé una gran bocanada de aire y seguí a Mycroft. Llegamos a la entrada, cuyas puertas están abiertas. Hay mucha gente aquí, a pesar del hecho de que es una casa grande, casi no puedo caminar entre las personas con caras tristes.  
Encuentro con la vista a la señora Hudson, Lestrade, Sarah, Anderson y Donovan, es ella la primera en notarme, y sus ojos se agrandan al chocar con los míos; por alguna razón, esto me molesta, me hace sentir inquieto. Su mirada se cruza nerviosamente con la de Anderson, quien me observa. Lo encuentro inusual, no percibo en ellos ningún signo de antagonismo, o repudio por mi presencia, como suele hacer. En vez de esto, ambos bajan la cabeza.  
No hay ninguna señal de John y ya he perdido a Mycroft entre la multitud.  
Siento mi corazón martillear, creo que se ha vuelto loco, pero de todos modos, procuro mantener mi cara inexpresiva mientras me acerco a ellos. La señora Hudson se aproxima a mí, llora en silencio. Todos lo hacen. A excepción de ella, cada uno prefiere concentrar su atención en otra parte. Un sollozo se escapa de Lestrade, y Mycroft lo abraza, consolándolo.   
Hay unos momentos de incomodidad visible.  
Finalmente pregunto por el paradero de John. De repente la señora Hudson se arroja a mis brazos y eso hace que me preocupe más; ella oculta su cara en mi pecho, llorando desconsoladamente. La dejo desahogarse, no me muevo porque no sé cómo reaccionar, ni mucho menos lo que ha pasado.  
Ninguno de ellos contesta mi pregunta; Sólo Mycroft señala en dirección de la otra esquina del cuarto, donde se encuentran un ataúd.  
Sin saber por qué, me alejo de ellos, todavía puedo oír sus sollozos contenidos.  
Cuando me acerco al primer ataúd, mi garganta de repente se cierra; mis ojos se abren por el terror... la desesperación comienza a invadir el interior de mi ser.  
Dentro del ataúd, pareciendo serenamente dormido, está John, recostado con sus manos colocadas con cuidado sobre su pecho, una sobre la otra. Sus rubios cabellos contrastando con la blancura de la almohada de satén. Él lleva el costoso traje que le compre en su cumpleaños y que no había estrenado porque quería usarlo en una fecha especial. Su cara perfecta está muy pálida, pero su expresión nunca fue tan relajada en la vida... Miro su rostro, y tengo la sensación de que sus ojos se abrirán en cualquier momento y me miraran; sus labios se abrirán en una risa y dirá “¡El gran Sherlock Holmes fue engañado!”.  
No me muevo, me encuentro paralizado por esta vista surrealista. Los minutos pasan y no puedo deshacerme de la sensación de que aquellos ojos se abrirán de repente; sigo mirándolo, antes de que una mano se pose ligeramente sobre mi hombro, rompiendo el hechizo. Harry me mira fijamente con una pena muda. Ella no dice nada, pero el tacto se afirma, tratando de consolarme.  
—¿Cómo pasó? —Pregunto, sorprendido de la calma de mi propia voz. La miro dándome cuenta de su brazo enyesado, el ojo morado y del labio roto.  
— John vino y… nos invitó a Clara y a mi tomar algo, para celebrar nuestra reconcilacion… cuando… salimos de la cafetería… —tartamudea. —Unos tipos llegaron y comenzaron a insultarnos; él se enojó y trató de defendernos, pero los hombres comenzaron a golpearnos, yo…  
Harry comienza a llorar; trata de recuperar su calma, entre disculpa y gemidos, pero el sonido de su voz, se va desvaneciendo. De pronto estoy siendo llevado a otro lugar, a otro tiempo. Mi cuerpo permanece estático en el mismo sitio, pero mi mente en un mundo completamente diferente.  
Retrocedo al pasado, y pasan imágenes incontables ante mí como en una película.  
John asombrado por mis deducciones, enojado por las partes de cadáveres en la nevera, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor. Cada expresión, cada risa, cada mirada fija, tanto feliz como triste, inundan mi palacio mental, todas ellas mezclándose, creando un remolino... hasta que mis piernas se debilitan y caigo de rodillas, la dura realidad por fin me golpea.  
Harry se agacha a mi lado, teniendo la intención de ayudarme a levantarme, ésta preocupada a causa de mi reacción, pero hago un gesto grosero para liberarme de su toque, y me pongo de pie sin su ayuda; me alejó, no necesito su lástima.  
Me marcho. No miro el ataúd; no es necesario. Aquella cara pálida estará siempre guardada en mi palacio mental.  
Nunca más escucharé la cálida que John me dirigía después de hacer el amor.  
El mundo entero tiene un aspecto borroso distinto en la oscuridad, mi garganta está bloqueada, apenas puedo respirar. Corro a ciegas, mi corazón que parece querer explotar de dolor dentro de mi pecho.  
Un sonido horrible se escapa de mis labios; un grito desesperado e insano se escucho durante la noche como el lamento de un fantasma errante que se niega a aceptar la muerte.  
No soy consciente de mí, todo lo que existe es sólo dolor, la desesperación, la angustia, el sentimiento de pérdida.  
Siento que caigo en la oscuridad, y rezo porque llegue el final de mi sufrimiento. Que se termine todo.  
Debajo de mí parece que no hay nada, y me caigo; me siento impotente contra la avalancha de emociones que exterminan los restos de mi cordura. Me rindo a la caída...  
Un sonido estridente, llamándome insistentemente. Abro los ojos, irritado, furioso por aquello que no me deja morir en paz. Me encuentro en la sala, en mi sofá. El molesto ruido continúa, era mi celular, contesto de mala gana.   
—Por fin me respondes —¿John? Mi corazón parece detenerse; debo estar soñando o estar muerto.   
—John, ¿Dónde estás?  
—Con Lestrade, esperándote en la escena del crimen, ¿lo has olvidado?— no le respondo, aún estoy demasiado confundido. John suspira al otro lado de la línea —. Te advertí que no bebieras esa leche, llevaba un mes en el refrigerador.  
—Estoy bien, John —él no se escucha muy convencido, pero me pide que me apresure.  
Cuando la llamada termina, me doy cuenta que mi mejillas estaban húmedas. Estoy demasiado confundido para moverme.  
Estoy todavía bajo los efectos del sueño... y debido a esto dejé las lágrimas correr sin hacer nada para detenerlas.   
Me calmo despacio. Sin embargo, permanezco recostado en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados. Una chispa de rabia se enciende débilmente dentro de mi pecho. ¿Qué maldita clase de sueño fue ese? En definitiva, los sentimientos son una debilidad, pero a pesar de que luché toda mi vida por eliminarlos, pero cuando John entró a mi vida, todo eso dejó de importarme.  
Abro los ojos, y voy al baño para asearme.  
Salgo de la casa y tomo un taxi. Comienzo a pensar y reflexionar sobre ese sueño extraño y estúpido que logró destruir todo mi difícilmente aprendido autocontrol. Un sueño tonto del que nadie debe enterarse.  
Aspiro profundamente. He llegado a la escena del crimen, John se acerca a mí y sonríe. Los remanentes del sueño se esfuman por completo, pero su recuerdo permanecerá arraigados en lo más profundo de mí ser, como un recuerdo de mi más grande temor: una vida sin John.


End file.
